


I hear what you're not saying

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Ray V runs off to Florida...with Turnbull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear what you're not saying

It’s spring, and still just cool enough to sit outside at this late hour, but warm enough to push his toes into the grass. It’s also warm enough to have a glass frosting in the freezer for Ray, warm enough to sip his own iced tea while he waits.

Ray’s path is predictable, even comforting. There’s the sound of feet on linoleum, a glass door sliding open, and cold beer being poured into a chilled glass.

“You’re a god among men, Renny.” And there’s the sound of fabric sliding against the plastic of the lounge chair.

“I do port wine reductions all day.” 

Ray does not appear to find the pronouncement strange, but simply matches it with one of his own. “I rent shoes to retirees and teenagers who can’t handle being in school on Thursdays.”

“Is it enough?” Renfield finally looks over, makes eye contact, and Ray takes a long drink before answering. “Must be. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be living the dream.” He says this without a hint of irony, just reaches for Renfield’s hand and laces their fingers together.

Renfield furrows his eyebrows. “The dream includes a partner who is a bundle of neuroses?”

Ray gives a contented sigh. “Renny, it’s been years since the dream didn’t include a partner who’s a bundle of neuroses.” He pauses. “Not being a cop is not a failure.”

Renfield nods slowly and moves his chair a bit closer to Ray’s. “You’re the only one I’m certain I’m not letting down.”

“What about you? Yourself, I mean.”

Renfield thinks. “I guess not.”

“Good enough?”

Renfield looks at Ray and barely hears the words he just said, but he thinks about what Ray isn’t saying. “Good enough.”


End file.
